Entre los cristales
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: una tarea aburrida al sacar los cristales de la cueva brillante...un Levi cabreado hasta la medula y una Hanji contenta...¿que es esa mancha roja en su cuello? ¿porque Eren es perseguido? ¡pasen y lean! ¡spoiler!


**¡Hola! ¡Estoy muy muy feliz!...parece que les gusta mis pequeñas historias de novata :3...y este como pueden notar es un LeviHan, pero uno especial, lo sabrán cuando lo vean las notas finales xD**

 **Esto va dedicado a todos los que leen mis historias, gracias por ver los pequeños trabajos de alguien como yo xD...y en especial a Saara-Chan94...gracias por darme tu apoyo U3U... ¿se nota que no hago más nada que esto? XD...y aunque no lo creas cuesta mucho hacer un fic romántico con los personajes serios xD**

 **Y tengo una mini historia...es una parodia o algo así xD...es un LeviHan, pero termina siendo un Levi haciendo todo lo que le digan los demás por perder en un juego de verdad o reto xD...también un pixie borracho y con peluca xD...Erwin actuando como titán xD...y Eren siendo golpeado al final xD...tengo ya 3 cap largos así que... ¡ustedes dicen! ¡¿Subo o no?!**

 **Y les quería preguntar... ¿les gusta mis caritas al final de cada historia?...me parecen kawaii xD (/=o=)/**

 **Ahora si a leer... ¡gracias su apoyo!**

 **Disclaimer:** shingeki no me pertenece y eso...ya todos saben lo mismo xD

Narración

-diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 **ENTRE LOS CRISTALES**

-¿por qué tenemos que hacer esta estupidez y no los novatos?- pregunta Levi claramente cabreado cortando los cristales brillantes de la cueva

Junto a él estaba una sonriente Hanji viendo como brillaba el cristal que hace poco saco, mientras un Eren veía temeroso como caía una pila de una patada del capitán.

-Heichou, nosotros también estamos aquí- dice señalando a los otros que sacaban las rocas de las pilas, mientras algunos la sacaban de la cueva

Él pelinegro se voltea mandando una mirada de "cállate o muere" Eren trago duro alejándose cerca de Mikasa y armin.

-vamos enano, faltaban personal y es solo por hoy, antes que busquen otros de confianza, Erwin dijo que no podíamos dejar que cualquiera los viera- dice sonriente Zoe dejando la piedra de su mano en una cubeta, dirigiéndose a sacar otro

Él chico la ve frunciendo el ceño, ella sonreía alegremente ante una tarea tan molesta -a los ojos del pelinegro-

Suspira viendo la pila que había tumbado, se agacha dispuesto a seguir con su labor.

-no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan feliz ante esto, ¿no prefieres estar estudiando cualquier otra cosa?- pregunta viendo como ella agarra otra roca y la estudiaba viendo si conseguía alguna información

Ella lo ve y suspira tirando la roca, se acerca al chico que la mira mientras se agachaba frente a él siguiendo con su trabajo, él retoma también él suyo silencioso.

-¿sabes? Has actuado extraño desde que derrotamos a Rod, ¿tiene que ver algo con ese tal Kenny?- pregunta sin dejar de mirar sus manos golpeando la piedra

Él se tensa, sube la vista mirándola molesto.

Ella siempre de una u otra manera adivinaba que le pasaba y le preguntaba en seguida, suspira volviendo a golpear con el pica hielo y el pequeño martillo que le dieron para eso, él extrajo un pedazo del cristal frente a ellos, lo pone a su lado continuando.

-no sé de qué hablas- contesta evadiendo el tema, ella levanta un poco la mirada

se veía débil, después de la muerte de Rod Reiss, él estuvo más tranquilo, serio y ante sus ojos, se veía triste, solo, aterrado, a punto de golpear algo y mandar el mundo y a la humanidad a la mierda.

No pudo hablar con él, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, informes, estrategias, reuniones y si tenía una oportunidad, todo el mundo la interrumpía, increíble, pero cierto, desde Eren, Erwin, Pixie, armin hasta Mikasa, Jean, sasha, Historia... Todos la odiaban, porque si no, ya no sabía porque. Quizás era el día de "jodamos a Hanji"

-claro que lo sabes enano, no te hagas el tonto, te conozco- dice sacando otra roca y tirándola hacia la cubeta

Sube las manos y exclama feliz al verla entrar, quería que no fuera mucha tensión, ellos no eran así, incluso después de todo lo que paso, ellos no tenían planeado cambiar.

-no lo haces- replica viendo como ella bajaba los brazo y lo miraba molesta, suspira agarrando la piedra que saco y tirándosela a Hanji, ella lo agarra por reflejo

Ella ve sorprendida la roca y luego al chico frente a ella, sonríe un poco y tira la roca a la cubeta, entrando por segunda vez.

-¡ja!- celebra levantando su pulgar frente al chico, él suspira formando una media sonrisa

Ella lograba cambiar su humor de perros a casi risas, tenía esa extraña habilidad, frente a él y todos.

Hanji Zoe era una chica alegre en un mundo de sangre, sonreía frente a un muerto, pero últimamente volvía a ser la misma chica sería-odia titanes de antes.

Cuando la conoció, le cayó mal, no como a los demás que le daba igual, ella estaba en la legión de reconocimiento por odio y venganza, él juro que no haría una amistad con ese tipo de personas y simplemente se alejó a hasta que la vio cambiar poco a poco hasta volverse esta Hanji...

la que sonríe por todo, la loca de titanes, la que en medio de la noche le trae una taza de té y le sonríe sentándose a su lado, la que juega con su estatura, la que lo saca de su propio pasado...

-eres una niña- dice sonriendo pesadamente, desde que murió Kenny él estuvo recordando todo, su madre, Kenny, Erwin, Hanji, titanes, la legión, Isabel, fausto, Eren, Mikasa y toda la sangre en su vida

-Levi, ven conmigo- se levanta y pone la mano frente al chico que la vio curioso, estaba seria

Ella no era así...

-¿a dónde?- pregunta viendo como fruncía el ceño, lo agarra del brazo y lo jala hacia más dentro de la cueva- ¡oe!- se queja siendo jalado por ella

Se detiene y se voltea mirando a los chicos que los miraban alejarse.

-casi lo olvido- sonríe levantando una mano- ¡vamos a investigar si hay algo más en la cueva! ¡Sigan sacando cristales, ya volvemos!- termina para seguir jalando al chico que se quejaba

Levi deja de quejarse después de un rato, caminaban en silencio, ella sonriente y tarareando un canción cualquiera, él viendo la cueva y a ella para repetir la acción unas veces más, Hanji seguía jalándolo, pero ahora de la mano.

Caminaban tranquilos entrando más en la cueva y alejándose de los otros, como veía Levi mientras ya casi no distinguía a los novatos.

Suspira volviendo su vista a Hanji, su hombro se curó, parecía como si nunca la hubieran lastimado, fuerte e independiente, como lo era ella.

Hanji suelta la mano del chico, causando un vacío por parte de ambos, el lugar era frio y se calentaban teniendo sus manos unidas, también por el hecho de sentirse cómodos ante el gesto.

Ella aparta esa idea de la cabeza sacudiéndola, se voltea al asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, quería aclararlo ahora, lejos de los demás, solo él y ella

 _[...solo siendo ellos dos...]_

-Levi, dime que te pasa, ¿sí?- pregunta suplicante, su actitud era molesta, aguantando todo por sí mismo, como si ella no estuviera o como si no confiara en el lazo que los unía a ambos...

-no sé de qué hablas- dice arrecostándose en una pila completamente intacta de todo el caos ocurrido ahí dentro, la pelimarrón frunce el ceño, se coloca frente a él y cruza sus brazos

-Levi, sabes de que hablo, porque si quieres que te lo diga por mí no hay problema- habla sin apartar su mirada del chico que tampoco la apartaba, es el primero que la quita para suspirar, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza

-oye, en serio estoy bien- dice cruzando sus brazos, ella frunce el ceño y parecía que iba a reñirle, pero en seguida cambia su cara para una herida

 _¿Qué le pasa?_

-si no confías en mi lo suficiente para contármelo, lo entiendo- dice bajando su mirada mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, él se incorpora deshaciendo el agarre de sus brazos, ¿cómo que no confiaba en ella?- pero por favor Levi, claramente no estás bien, todos estamos preocupados- dice levantando su mirada, se veía afligida, algo raro en Hanji, él abre los ojos sorprendido, sus ojos se veían cristalinos y tristes, no le gustaban así

-¿qué tontería dices de que no confió en ti?- pregunta ignorando lo dicho anterior, después de lo de _no_ _confías_ _en_ _mí,_ habíaignorado lo demás, ella frunce el ceño

-eso haces al no contarme que te tiene tan triste- reclama molesta, ¿acaso no la escuchaba? Él se acerca más molesto

-no es que no confíe en ti, solo no puedo contárselo a nadien- dice poniéndose delante de la chica que puso sus manos en sus caderas frunciendo más el ceño

-¿ah sí? Bueno, ¿qué es tan importante como para que no me lo digas a mí? Alguien en la que, _supuestamente_ , confías- termina molesta alzando un poco su voz, él se molesta más ante el tono de ella y lo de "supuestamente"

-algo que quiero guardarlo solo para mí- declara molesto cruzándose de brazos

Era cierto, quería guardar lo de Kenny en su interior, pero al hacerlo, se perdía en sus memorias, sintiéndose triste y frustrado.

-ooohhh... Qué bueno que el gran Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quiera guardarse algo para él solo, incluso si eso lo lastima profundo- dice rencorosa, se estaba cegando por la ira, no pensaba que decía, como él, que estaba ardiendo en llamas

-puedo hacerlo si quiero, no es como si fuera algo que vaya a salvar a la humanidad- dice, aguantando las ganas de gritarle, quería golpear algo, quería gritar y maldecir a todo y a todos

-¡no salvara a la humanidad! ¡Pero salvara a la poca voluntad que estás perdiendo cada día!- grita recordando cómo se quedaba en medio del día viendo a la nada, sus ojos se veían oscuros, sin vida, eso la aterraba

...ver los ojos de un muerto en alguien importante para ella...

-¡no la estoy perdiendo! ¡Deberías concentrarte en tus investigaciones que en mí!- grita alcanzando su voz, ella no lo estaba ayudando, lo estaba empeorando, quería golpearla más que nunca...

-¡si lo haces! ¡¿Y en qué quieres que me concentre?! ¡¿En las investigaciones que se basaban en mentiras?! ¡¿En todo lo que no fue verdad?!- pregunta exponiendo sus propias preocupaciones

Temía seguir investigando por temor a volver a equivocarse, temor al descubrir que ellos eran malos y los titanes buenos...

-¡fue verdad! ¡Las investigaciones que hiciste, que HICIMOS! ¡Fueron verdad! ¡para nosotros lo fueron!- grita molesto, lo sabía, ella no seguía investigando por miedo, él no pregunto, pero ahora, lleno de rabia, ira, tristeza, dolor, odio, impotencia...

De soledad...quería dejarlo salir todo

\- ¡no lo fueron y lo sabes! ¡Creímos en nada! ¡En nada!- grita aguantando las ganas de llorar, ahora quería tener mil mesas para patearlas, mil titanes para matarlos, mil hombres para golpearlos y ningún Levi que gritarle...no quería gritarle a el

-¡no lo hicimos! ¡Creímos en nosotros! ¡En la humanidad!- se estaba descontrolando, seguro lo podían escuchar los nuevos, no quería que lo hicieran, los dos por igual estaba heridos, rotos en pedazos, no quería que lo vieran tan molesto con todo

-¡qué importa la humanidad! ¡Puras mentiras! ¡Muertes! ¡Traición! ¡Odio! ¡Eso nos ha dado ella! ¡Nos ha dejado ver que lo que nosotros protegimos y matamos era lo mismo!- una desobediente lagrima pasaba por su mejilla, ignorando la fuerza con la que Hanji intentaba no llorar

Levi la ve incrédulo, otra lágrima se posó sobre su mejilla para bajar hasta su mentón y caer al suelo cristalino destruyéndose.

-Hanji...la humanidad es lo único que nos queda- dice calmándose, ella estaba peor, su actitud lo había confundido, él estar en sus memorias no le permitió verla, no le dejo ver debajo de su máscara sonriente

-¡eso lo sé! ¡A diferencia de ti que te pierdes en cualquier lugar! ¡Yo tengo que estar al frente, viendo el mundo volverse añicos!- increpa molesta cerrando sus ojos, él frunce el ceño iba a replicarle, pero al ver una nueva lagrima se quedó callado

Hanji limpiaba cada gota que aparecían antes que dejaran sus ojos, no quería llorar, no lloro sola, no lloro cuando paso todo, cuando más lo quería no lo hizo, menos ahora.

Levi miraba como se limitaba la chica a limpiar sus ojos, no sabía que dolía más, el perder a su único ser querido, aunque lo negara; Ver como caía la humanidad ante otros humanos o ver como su única base se desmoronaba llorando por el dolor.

-Hanji lo siento- dice acercándose y colocando una mano en la mejilla de la chica, ella aparta su mano sin detener su esfuerzo por no dejar salir más lágrimas

Él pone su mano en la cabeza pelimarron, lo quita casi al instante, suspira para luego agarrar las manos que se restregaban constantemente en los ojos de la chica.

Ella forcejea un poco para luego ver como bajaban sus manos ante la fuerza del chico, él tenía relajado el ceño, la miraba tranquilo.

-lo siento...- susurra poniendo su mano otra vez en su mejilla

-vete de aquí- dice volteando un poco su cara, quería estar sola, quería poder solo olvidarse de todo, solo leer, perderse en su mundo, no volver jamás...

-Kenny fue el que me entregó el frasco de acorazado- dice viendo como volteaba sorprendida- me contó de lo que le pasó antes de ser el capitán de la central, me contó cuando me encontró en los huesos frente a mi madre muerta- dice recordando esos días marcados en su memoria- de que él era el hermano de mi madre, pero nunca me lo dijo, porque no estaba preparado para ser un padre, ja- ríe un poco al recordarlo, era un cobarde de primera

-Levi- iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el chico

-dijo que yo también era un Ackerman- dice mirándola directo a los ojos, ella abre un poco los ojos para luego soltarse del agarre del chico de su mano y pasar su brazos por el cuello del anterior Rivaille dándole un abrazo

Él no dijo nada ni tampoco ella, se dejó abrazar y devolverlo, se sentía liviano, al fin lo contó, sonríe un poco más abrazando la espalda de Zoe. Ella lo abrazaba fuerte enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello, presiona más su agarre y se aferra al chico, temiendo, que desaparezca, era lo último que se tenían ambos, él y ella.

Ella se separó después de un rato y ve al chico a los ojos, él sonríe un poco ladinamente quitando una lágrima que estaba en su mejilla, ella sonríe un poco también.

-es increíble que tú puedas llorar por algo que me paso a mí y yo no lo hice- bromea separándose un poco, ella frunce un poco el ceño para luego sonreír un poco

-¿al menos un demonio enano llora?- pregunta sonriente cruzándose de brazos, él la mira molesto

-¿quién es un demonio enano, eh?- dice sonriente acercándose, ella ríe un poco alejándose

-pues el único que existe- sonríe al ver como fruncía el ceño más, el pelinegro se acerca más mientras Hanji retrocede lo mismo que avanza, hasta que se encuentra con una pila de cristal

Ella voltea asustada para luego ver como él sonríe malicioso, se pega más al verlo tan cerca, cierra los ojos por el inminente golpe.

-eres una tonta- susurra cerca de ella para luego unir sus labios de manera rustica, la pelimarrón abre los ojos sorprendida por el gesto rustico del chico, pero en seguida respondiendo con la misma intensidad

Lucha con él por poder tener el control, mientras sus manos pasaban por el cuello enredándose en los cabellos del chico, Levi pone sus manos en las caderas de la pelimarrón empujándola más al cristal, aprisionándola contra ella.

Juntan sus lenguas desesperadas, demasiadas cosas, demasiadas muertes y miles de momentos donde pudieron morir sin poder expresar sus sentimientos, no lo harían, ellos no eran así de románticos, pero aunque sea unas palabras bonitas se dirían después...

...después que la boca del otro deje de saber tan bien...

Aunque lo dudaban.

El pelinegro junta sus caderas presionando su pelvis contra él, sacando un jadeo por parte de la chica mientras él gruñía juntando más sus bocas, no quería parar, una mierda con el mundo, una mierda con los titanes, pero sobre todo una mierda con los novatos, si alguno lo molestaba se daría por muerto, incluso si era Erwin o historia, mataría el que los interrumpiera.

-Levi- llama jadeando ante el susodicho bajaba por su cuello besándolo, mientras sus manos corría por su cuerpo sin pudor, él levanta la mirada mordiendo su labio

Presiona uno de los montículos de la chica, logrando que gima en respuesta.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta con sus voz ronca cargada de pasión mordiendo la oreja de la chica, ella suspira restregando su cuerpo con el chico, sacando un jadeo por ambos

-los...novatos- susurra besando al chico, luchando con sus lenguas, cada uno batallaba entre la conciencia y su deseo, que iba creciendo entre cada rose de sus labios y cuerpos claramente deseosos de eso, él frunce un poco el ceño recordándolos

-¿qué diablos pasa con ellos?- pregunta quitándole la chaqueta marrón a la chica, ella suspira al sentir como recorría su frente con sus manos

-tenemos que...ah...volver- susurra besando el cuello del chico, mordiendo un poco y succionando mientras él le desabotonaba los botones de su camisa, Levi frunce el ceño al recordar su trabajo en esa cueva

-que importan ellos...pueden solos- gruñe besando el pecho cubierto de un sostén negro, ella suspira al sentir la lengua del chico recorrer su cuello mordiendo y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por su blanca piel

Un gruñido se escapa de la boca del cabo al sentir como la rodilla de la chica jugaba sucio rozando su entrepierna, quería regresar, pero no paraba para nada, más bien lo incitaba a más. Sonríe un poco entre el cuello de la chica.

-pero si ellos vienen- dice preocupada deteniendo el roce de su rodilla, él detiene sus caricias y la ve, tenía razón, ese lugar, muy a su pesar, no era lugar para poder estar tranquilos y no podían irse porque había mucho que hacer

Suspira besando otra vez el cuello sacando otro suspiro por parte de ella.

-está bien- derrotado empieza a abotonar la camisa de ella, aprovechando tocar todo a su alcance sacando varios suspiros

Al ya estar abotonada, toma la chaqueta que estaba en el suelo y la empieza a poner besando su cuello, ella no lo detiene, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para intentar pararlo, pasa su mano por él frente de la chica lisando su camisa algo arrugada, sonríe Levi viendo cómo se estremecida cuando bajo un poco más su mano

-eres un tramposo- dice jadeando inflando sus mejillas molesta, se incorpora de la pila donde hace un segundo estaba afincada

Siente sorprendida unos labios que hacen que se vuelva a fincar en la columna de cristal, une sus boca más ferviente con el chico, pelean con sus lenguas intentando pasar sus sentimientos en ese último beso antes que Levi consiga una forma de escapar de ahí con ella...o consiga otra entrada secreta donde pueda estar junto a ella un buen rato.

-¡Heichou! ¡Hanji-san! ¡Erwin los está buscando!- llama Eren buscándolos, ellos abre sus ojos sorprendidos, Hanji empuja un poco al chico y empieza a arreglarse para que no supieran que paso

Mientras Levi fruncía el ceño hacia el lugar donde escucho a Eren, su pequeño -o no tan pequeño- amigo se volvió a dormir al sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo. Corría lava por su sistema circulatorio.

-tenemos que volver- dice al verse arreglada o medio arreglada, él pelinegro no la miro, tenía toda su atención cuando viera a Eren

-claro- dice caminando unos pasos molesto, ella lo sigue preguntándose que le pasaba, él al ver a Eren frente a ellos y detrás los demás novatos, no lo pensó mucho y se acercó más rápido

-¡Heichou! ¡Hanji-san! Erwin lo está buscando fuera de la cueva y... ¡urg!- se queja al sentir una patada en su estómago, cae tosiendo

Levanta la mirada confuso y ve como él pelinegro sonreía sádicamente tronándose los nudillos, él se arrastra hacia tras alejándose de esa terrible imagen propia de una película de terror intenso.

-pagaras con tu vida Eren- susurra acercándose siendo detenido por Mikasa que lo miraba intimidante

él le mantiene la mirada cabreado, los demás se alejaban aterrados antes la vista de dos moustros a punto de pelear, Hanji le baja una gotita por la cabeza, suspira acercándose detrás del chico y lo abraza sorprendiéndolo a él y a todos.

-vamos enano, no fue su culpa, culpa a Erwin- dice sonriendo afincando su cabeza en la del chico, que éste la miraba cabreado, ella presiona más su abrazo y se acerca a su oído susurrando algo inentendible incluso para Mikasa que estaba cerca

Levi sonríe ladinamente y Hanji deshace su abrazo sonriente.

-tienes razón, tendré que hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo- sonríe tranquilamente asustando a los demás

...

 _[...acaba de empezar el apocalipsis...]_

 _..._

Él iba a decir algo más cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡oh! Aquí están- saluda el rubio alegre- pensé que habían descubierto algo y díganme ¿que fue tan importante como para desaparecer por una hora?- pregunta Erwin sonriendo inocentemente

Por la cabeza de ambos pasaran las imágenes de la pelea y la parte que a ambos les gusto más...pero terminaron interrumpiendo...

Levi vuelve a sonreír sádicamente acercándose a Eren, tenía que golpear a alguien antes que le cortara la cabeza a Erwin, valía demasiado como para matarlo

...pero a Eren le volvería a crecer ¿no?

Bueno había que probarlo ahora más que nunca, sonríe agarrando una pica hielo, que soltó el pelimarron cuando lo golpeo, y apuntándolo a Eren, éste al verse atrapado en un castigo muy doloroso, sale corriendo seguido por Levi, detrás de él Mikasa cabreada y detrás de ellos un armin diciendo que se detengan, Hanji sonríe viendo la imagen.

-¿pero qué paso?- pregunta Erwin viendo al perseguido correr por toda la cueva, seguido por sus perseguidores, no sabía quién era aliado, pero lo pensaría luego de zafarse de ellos

Hanji ríe viendo la cara de Levi diciendo que se detenga.

-ja jajajaja, nada nada, solo, Levi volvió- sonríe recordando lo que le susurro

 _[...si Erwin nos vino a buscar, quizás podamos seguir en otro lugar lo que dejamos hasta la mitad...]_

-¡oh! Eso es bueno, me preocupaba su actitud- comenta mirando a los que corrían habiendo más, los demás intentaban parar a Levi o a Mikasa para que no maten a nadien

Tenían poco personal...y si a uno de los ackerman se le ocurría matar al otro sería peor...

-si- sonríe al verse también mejor de todas sus preocupaciones

-Hanji ¿qué es eso en tu cuello?- pregunta viendo una pequeña mancha roja en su cuello, ella lo cubre con su mano sonriendo, confundiendo al antiguo comandante

-solo una picadura- sonríe viendo como Levi intentaba matar a Eren, eso que paso se quedaría en su memoria para siempre

Cuando dijeron lo que tenían que decir y hacer lo que deseaban entre los cristales brillantes...

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO!-

-¡NO!-

-¡DEJA A EREN MALDITO ENANO!

-¡MIKASA, HEICHOU! ¡CONTROLENSE POR FAVOR!

 **-¡CALLÁTE ARMIN! -**

-¡OIGAN NO MATEN A EREN QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE LO NECESITAMOS!-

 **-¡CALLÁTE JEAN -**

-¡¿PERO YO QUE HICE?!-

-¡NACER!-

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA! TT-TT-

-en serio ha vuelto el Levi que tanto me gusta-

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **FIN xD**_

 **¡Yay! ¡Otro LeviHan!...se puede decir que fue mi primer fic de ellos...estaba buscando cual subir y ¡tan chan! subí mi primer LeviHan xD...bien, la configure un poco, pero lo demás sigue igual...**

 **incluso años antes deseaba la muerte de Eren XD...y tecnicamente era un lime...alguien me dijo que intentara un lemon, pero no se si intentarlo...me saldra fatal TT-TT...ustedes me dicen si lo hago o no...**

 **y si me dicen alguna pareja la cual quieren que haga lo hare...tengo mucho tiempo libre y como que estoy eficiente xD**

 **espero les haya gustado...esto fue mi primer leviHan xD...si tienen recomendaciones ¡diganme por fa!...¡se despide kuro-chan! CX**

 **¿review?**

 **¡ja nee! \ (O¬O \\)**


End file.
